Life's Idenity
by BellaBlue422
Summary: Bella And Edward had their high school romance. Until Bella got pregnant, and moves away to go live with a guy James and becomes abusive. Bella escapes with her child, and go into witness protection program. They send her to Forks, and unexpectedly runs into Edward Cullen again. Will she fall in love again? Will she keep her identity a secret to save her and her daughter's life?
1. Chapter 1 First kiss

**Hey Guys! I know staring something new. Taking a break from my old stories. The sequel to My Duty is to My Heart will come soon. I want to give this one a chance. Hope you guys like it! **

Chapter 1

**Bella's Prov**

I looked in the mirror one last time before Edward would his patience and come to the door. I smiled at my reflection. Wearing my usual, skinny jeans, and long sleeve v-neck shirt. I let my golden wavy blond hair flow down my back, being lose curls. Then the car honked again. I smiled shaking my head at his patients. I hated being late to school, but it's not that I made him late. Throwing my back pack over my shoulder, I rushed out of the door to get to him. He waited, perfectly like a statue, leaning back against his shiny Volvo. He smiled at me, his heart melting half smile that made my stomach drop every time I witness it.

"Hey beautiful," He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, sorry I was running late." I apologized.

"It's alright, with my driving I can get us there in half the time, with you driving." I rolled my eyes at him trying to look offended. "Kidding," He assured me and kissed me softly on the lips. I pulled him away slowly with my hands on his shoulders.

"Nope, you offended me, meaning no kisses for you," I smirked.

"Bella come on, I said I was kidding." suddenly he did his puppy face eyes on me. I quickly turned away knowing I couldn't resist them. "No!" I shouted covering my eyes with my hands. Then he kissed my cheek and walked away into the drivers seat. I sighed getting the feeling of losing at my own game.

"Not fair, Edward," I said while putting my seat belt on.

"No one said about playing fair," He smiled and drove off, before I would say another word coming out of my mouth.

I live in Seattle with my parents. Renee and Charlie Swan. My mom is 45 years old and a layer, and my dad is 48 years old and a Police officer for Seattle. I've been trying to get used to this whole family idea thing. Since my parents divorced when I was about eight years old. My mom and I went to go live in California. She used to date this guy Jack. I hated the guy. I called him Jack ass behind his back. I don't know what drew her into him, maybe his youth and energy. One summer a decided I've had enough after a couple years, and moved to Seattle with my dad. My dad and I had more in common then my mom and I. Charlie and I liked our independence. When summer ended my mom came to Seattle to pick me up. Ever since she came to pick me up, she's changed. She's been, distant, and paranoid. Charlie saw the change in her too and offered her to stay with us. Of course she accepted and fell in love again with my dad. At least I hoped. So it's been ten years since we've all been a family, and living together.

The best day of my life, was when I met Edward. I know that sounds cheesy but, I couldn't hide a lie. We met begining of going into sophomore year. When I first met Edward he wore, a blue button down shirt. With his muscles stretching out the hems and dark jeans. With his hair jelled back. He was in most my classes, and I couldn't take my eyes off him. His perfect body, pale white skin, and soothing voice whenever he talked. At the time I didn't wear contacts so I wore glasses. I was never really attractive, which is why I could never figure out what Edward saw in me look wise.

One day Edward and I got paired up to do a project, once the project was over Edward and I really got to know each other. He was my best friend. I don't like to be friends with many girls, I only have two girl friends and the rest are guys like; Mike, Eric, Tyler. I fell in love with Edward just being friends with him. I don't know the feelings Edward had back then. I do remember our first kiss.

_I was cooking dinner for my family since both of my parents were going to be late from work, as usual. Edward was over doing homework while I cooked. The weather was surprisingly sunny out. I sighed as I boiled the water for pasta. Then I felt Edward come up from behind me. "What's wrong?", He asked, questioning my sigh. I shook my head silently. _

_"Nothing, just tired," I forced my tired weak lips to smile. _

_"Maybe you just need something to wake you," Confused by his words. Then suddenly he sprayed whip cream all in mouth. Barely giving me a chance to breathe. I jumped and screamed. Catching myself, and forcing the whip cream down my throat. _

_"Edward!" I shouted at him afterwards. He smiled my favorite crooked smiled. I turned to the side looking at the water facet getting an idea... I pulled out the hose from the sink and started spaying him with water for a couple seconds. Then turned the water off smirking to myself, looking at him all dripping wet. I bite my lip liking the sight my eyes were seeing. _

_"It's on," He came towards me trying to take the hose. I pushed his arm away trying not to get wet. He was to strong, and I felt the water dripping all over my face and rolling down my body, drenching my clothes. I turned my head hiding my face away from the shooting water. Edward laughed at my reaction and continued. Then I grabbed the hose that was still in his hands and tried turning the angel towards him, but I was to weak and I lost. _

_When he finally looked turned off the water my laughing died down. He smiled looking at me, His smile made my stomach have butterflies, and my stomach drop, I smiled back then quickly turned away. _

_"We should clean up this mess," I said trying to distract myself from looking at him. I walked away to go get a mop. Edward stood there, looked like he was day dreaming. I came back looking at the huge flood we caused. Then suddenly clumsy O' me slipped on a wet spot on the floor. I slid and tried to catch myself, but seem I only made matters worst. I then crashed into Edward knocking him and I both to the ground with me on top. Edward laid there in shock, "Well welcome back," He chuckled. I smiled then looked at him. Uncontrollably I felt myself lean in, then the next thing I knew I felt my lips on his. I pulled away as fast as a could once I realized, I kissed him. My eyes widen and I got up as quickly as I could. __I touched my lips as I spoke_"I'm sorry," I turned around with my back facing him. I turned slight to look over my shoulder, He stood there in concentration. After we finished cleaning up I sat on the couch, I sighed still a little in awe that I kissed him. He sat besides me, I could bare looking at him to see how mad he was. 

_"I'm sorry I don't know what I was-," Edward grabbed my face cutting me off with a kiss. I kissed him back as much as I could. I could tell I already sucked at kissing. He tangled his fingers in my hair, and kissed me softly with an edge. His lips were soft pressing against mine. Without breaking the kiss I moved closer to him pressing myself against him. I pulled away breathless gasping for air. After a few seconds of my obnoxious heavy breathing, I looked at him. He was already staring at me with his perfect green eyes. _

After day dreaming of that day Edward pulled into the school parking lot. We did out morning routine, he got out, opened the car door for me, interlock out fingers, and walk to class together.

"What were you thinking about in the car?" He interrupted my daze. I smiled, blushing if I told him.

"Our first kiss," I leaned over and kissed him quickly. Hopefully no one noticed. He grinned.

"I always think about that day, best day of my life," He grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers gently making me blush even more.

As the day went on it got boring, and tiring as usual. Finally it got to free period. I would away talk to my friend Jessica for this period. We were in the library checking out books for class. Jessica was entertaining, she always had something to say about anything. Jessica was tiny. Tinier then me. She had light brown hair, perfect skin, always had he hair pulled back in a headband. Jessica has always been a little jealous of me now that I'm dating Edward. I decided to tune her out. As I went to reach out for a book she stepped in front of me. Taken back by it I startled stepping back.

"Did you even listen to what I asked you?" I blinked a couple time trying to go through my head of the rumbling she said these past couple minutes.

"Sorry, no, what did you want to ask me?" She rolled her eyes sighing.

"I was talking about how Lauren, that slut just slept with another guy. Then I asked you if you slept with Edward yet."

"No, but even if I did I wouldn't tell you because it's none of your business." I snapped.

"Ok, ok," She put her hands up defending herself. "I just would've thought after two years of dating you guy would have..."

I looked at her, she seemed to get my clue of we've never done anything besides kiss. "Oh, god," She gasped.

"Shhhh..." Everyone in the library shushed us well her.

"Bella, you guys need to go a little further then kissing. It's been two years-"

"Whats wrong with that?" I cut her off.

"He's going to think your not interested, and soon will find you boring. I mean your relationship is looking like an end before Senior year ends." Before I could say anything the bell rang for the end of free period. "I have to get to class," She picked up her booked and rushed out. Leaving me speechless, I sat there in the library thinking.

**Hope you guys like this first chapter. I so excited to write this story.  
**

_Preview: I sat there thinking hard, while Edward was doing homework. I finally got the courage to go up to him and kiss him as deeply as I could. _


	2. Chapter 2 Reasons

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. **

Chapter 2 

The bell finally rung ending last period. I quickly got up from my seat and head straight to my locker. I opened the heavy metal door hearing it crash against the other lockers. I placed my books on the top shelf. Thinking of what I needed to take home with me for the day. Unexpectedly I felt a pair of hands tickling me up and down my sides. I jumped letting out a high pitch scream. I turned around knowing it was Edward. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Edward! Why!" I yelled at him.

"Did I startle you?"

"No..." My voice changed pitch using sarcasm. "My heart just stopped beating for no reason." He then bent down laying his ear close to my chest.

"Thank god I can hear it now." I rolled my eyes at him smiling. I closed my locker and started walking with him towards the car. He opened the door for me to get in the passengers seat. Edward got in on the other side once I got in closing the door. Usually on the way back home we would talk about our day. But today I decided to turn on the radio and listen to the music quietly. I sang quietly to myself. The music filled the silence between us. Only sometimes I looked over to Edward, he had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on tapping the beat of the music on his leg. He looked like he was in deep thought. I looked out the window for the remainder of the trip. Then he parked the car outside of my house cutting off the music. I looked at him still sitting in the same position as if he were driving.

I leaned over kissing his lips. He kissed me back gently. Moving closer to him then started to lean hovering over him now wrapping my arms around his neck. Instantly his lips stopped kissing mine. I could tell he was trying not to hurt my feelings, he slowly pushed me away from him and looked up at me. I tried to hide my upset face.

"Bella, we need to get in the house," He caressed my cheek, putting one strand of hair behind my ear as he said said his an excuse to me. I sighed nodding agreeing. He smiled weakly and got out waiting for me. I grabbed the bronze mental key and opened the door to the house. Edward took his seat at the table as usual. I started getting all the food, and pans I need to cook dinner for my parents.

Edward already started on his homework. I started the water boiling for pasta. Putting the stove on and a tin of a gallon of water. Then walked behind Edward wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled him close to my body letting and leaned around and kissed his cheek. His cheek bones rose up as his lips curved into a smile and his hands covering mine.

"Are you still coming over to my house for dinner tonight with the family?" He asked. All of a sudden I tensed up frozen forgetting about tonight.

"Oh, um right of course I am," My guilty voice answered him. I felt his shoulder move up and down as he chuckled.

"You didn't ask your parents did you?" He turned around and looked up at me a little hurt.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'll leave a note for them so when they come back they know where I am." He let out a deep sigh letting his hands drop from holding mine.

"Something is boiling," He pointed to the tin. The water was boiling at the top with bubbles popping splattering everywhere.

"Shit!" I rushed over turning the stove off. I sighed pretending to wipe sweat off my forehead. "You saved me from cleaning a mess."

"What can I say? I'm a hero." He shrugged and winked at me.

"You're my hero," I smiled finishing the dinner. I put the pasta in the tin of water then steered up the sauce heating it up. After I took a seat across from Edward getting out my twenty pounds of homework on the table. I pulled out my heavy books with my weak muscles on the table plopping them down making the table shake. Edward didn't seem to have even noticed, I struggled with it all.

I sat there thinking hard, while Edward was doing homework. I finally got the courage to go up to him and kiss him as deeply as I could. Taken a back by the kiss, it gave him a few seconds to catch his breath and kiss me back. Surprisingly Edward pulled me down into his lap running his hands up my sides from my hips to my neck. His fingers traces the hem line of my shirt. I pushed his lips with a little urgency of wanting more. Wrapping my arms around his neck with my fingers knotting in his hair. He pushed back against my lips while his hands cupped my face on both sides. Then after a few seconds he slowly pulled away pecking my lips once before speaking.

"Bella..." His voice trailed off. I sighed my face expression giving it away. "What is this? What's gotten into you?" He placed his hands on my waist.

I shook my head, "I just..." I stopped myself before hurting his feelings. "Nothing." I said looking away.

"Bella you can tell me anything you know that."

"It's just feel like all we do is kiss. We've been dating almost three years now, we don't touch, or anything like that, " Looking down playing with my hands trying to avoid eye contact.

He let out a deep sigh, "I didn't know you wanted to go that far." He said trying not to hurt my feelings as usual.

"Edward, come on I know you can lie well, but that was the worst one you ever said. You make me sound like some sort of villain trying to steal your virtue. " I laughed a little while confronting him, getting off his lap.

"Bella, there's a reason, I've avoided being intimate with you." I raised my eyebrow at him. "You know Rosalie, my sister and her son Zack and her husband Emmet?"

"Of course," I nodded the one that doesn't like me I thought.

"Well, Emmet is not Zack's biological dad..." My eyes widen hear of this news, but letting him continue. "You see when Rosalie October senior year, she and her boyfriend Royce, had sex together. Couple weeks later she found out she was pregnant with Zack, told Royce. Next day Royce was no where to be found. He left her, pregnant and alone." I bit my bottom lip feeling bad for Rosalie.

"Rosalie was so ashamed and embarrassed to go back to school. She had everything going for her. Captain or cheer leading squad, popular, good grades, and a scholarship to college. All that vanished when she then dropped out. She was home schooled had the baby with my parents. She took a year off of school to be with Zack. But She didn't want to be apart from the family or Zack so when she went back she went to community college."

"But she seems happy now, she has Emmet,"

"She is, Emmet became such a help and accepted her past. But Bella," He took my hands into his and looked straight into my eyes. "She can never get those years she lost back. She loves Zack, but she wishes she went to college, all that was taken away from her because of getting pregnant. I hope you see why I don't want to take any of that away from you,"

I saw the worry in his face, and hurt he felt for his sister in his face. I leaned down and gently kissed his lips. His lips were soft against mine pulling away.

"Edward... We would use protection. Plus I know you would never do what Royce did. And no offense to Rosalie, but I'm not her. I don't mind community college if it comes down to it. Everything worked out in the end for Rosalie." He frowned at my response.

"Bella, you're not getting the big picture. My point is that I won't take away your human experiences for sexual desires. I don't get why you want to rush it."

"Because, we don't know what the future holds. I know your family wants you to go to Standford with the scholarship you have there. I'll be lucky if I can afford University of Washington, or Seattle University. Senior year goes by fast. We could be split apart..." My eyes watered from the thought of it. Edward used his thumb to catch the tear before escaping my left eye. "Plus I want my first to be with you, I love you, and only you, I just want to show you that,"

He smiled listening to me speak. "We'll see love, I'll think about it. Please don't get upset." I looked at him, feeling like an idiot. I pressed my lips to his feeling the the tension of this conversation was not over.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review some feedback, suggestions, anything! **

_Preview: "Rosalie?" I asked confused as she appeared in the door way of Edward's room. "What are you doing here?" _

_ "Edward, told me you about what happened this afternoon before you came here." She tilted her head resting on the frame of the door. I nodded. "He told me to talk to you, to try to change your mind." Of course he did, I thought. "But to start I bet he didn't tell you the truth in the beginning." _

_ "What truth?" _


	3. Chapter 3 Truths come out

**Hey Guys! Thanks for checking and giving this story a chance. I think this story has a lot of potential. I know I made the bad mistake of creating two new stories at once to bare with me on putting up new chapters. Trying to balance time with this story, Royal Tragic, school and life in all. Thanks away for reading this all characters belong to Stephenie. **

Chapter 3

The car ride to his house was silent on the way to his house. I guess I had nothing to say to him after being rejected by him. I know I shouldn't blame him for not wanting to and I have to respect that, but it's just so hard when you try to seduce him for a year and you get nothing but kisses from him.

And just because that all happened to Rosalie doesn't mean it will happen to me. I know he loves me and won't ever leave me if I got pregnant. I only starred out the window, the dark evergreen Forrest. And even if we did have a kid I would name him Andrew Edward Masen Cullen. Andy for short. Oh he would be such the most spoil , dashing boy ever to walk this earth. He will look just like his father and everything...

"Bella?" I voice caught my attention. I turn to see my car door open with Edward holding his hand out in front of me.

"Oh sorry," I took his hand and got out of the car. I walked straight up to the door grabbing the handle. Then I found it unlock letting myself inside. I heard Edward follow behind me. The smell in the air greeted me at the door. The food smelled amazing. The scent cleared the air dragging me towards the kitchen also making my stomach growl. Edward and I both entered the dinning room, where Esme was placing the table and setting the food down. I smiled watching her.

"You guys came at the right time. Dinner is served." Esme grinned walking towards us giving us a heart warming hug. I hugged her still being able to smell the food on the table.

"Esme the food smell amazing." I smiled taking me seat at the table next to Edward.

"Thank you Bella. I hope it tastes better then it smells." She chuckled. "Emmet, Rose, Zack, Dinner is ready!" Esme shouted calling for them.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked noticing his brother's absents.

"He's at Alice's doing some science project." Carlisle spoke sitting down at the table. Knowing Alice it will be one physical experiment.

"Edward, Standford called. They would like to do an over the phone interview with you. I told them you would call after dinner." Her voice got excited talking about her son's future. Edward only nodded, not wanting to make a scene.

"Edward that's great! They must really be looking into you. Standford would be so luck to have you." I commented.

"Bella, what about you? Any idea of Colleges, or the future?"

"Oh um, I haven't really thought about my future yet. I'd love to just go to University of Washington. Not sure what to major in at the moment. But that's what I do. I put life on autopilot and I just steer the wheel. See where life takes me."

"Well, I think is great to build a future. Keeps yourself busy, and less stressful. Did Edward tell you he's going to study law and world politics in Europe for a couple of years." Shocked and surprise to hear this news.

"No I didn't know that he never told me..." I bit my lip turning my head to look at him. His hand was covering his face.

"I was going to tell you, IF I even got into Standford."

"Edward that's great! It's a great opportunity," I said trying to sound supportive.

"ROOM ROOM CRASH!" A little boy rushed to the table with an airplane in his hand flying it around his head. The boy six year old boy had bright blonde hair, and light skin. His face seemed perfectly symmetrical. He was very energetic.

"Zachary Eric Cullen! What did I tell you about toys at the dinner table." Rosalie appeared walking into the room looking beautiful as she always does. He perfect golden blonde hair with a gentle curl bounced off her shoulders with every step she took. She was like a human living barbie doll. Always dressed in the latest fashion, and her make up just so. Behind her followed her fiancee Emmett. He could have been a Hollister model but his looks and body. Every girl swooned over him. Every guy wished to be him. He had perfect muscles, very muscular and gentle. He's like a big giant teddy bear. Emmett, Rosalie, and Zack just look like a family of models when the three of them together. Then again the whole Cullen family all looked like models.

"Sorry momma," Zack frowned putting hit toy on the floor then climbed up into his chair. Every finally sat down at the table and started eating. It was silent, all you could hear were forks clinking to the plates scraping off the food. Rosalie didn't talk much especially in front of me or to me. Finally Edward got up holding his dish.

"Bella and I are going to my room to watch some movies together." He held out his free hand while holding the plate in his other.

"Sure," I nodded a little taken a back on how quickly he wanted to leave. I took his hand followed him to the sink. He took the plate from my hand placing it in the dish washer. "Your mom seems to have your future set. And she's really proud of you I see it in her eyes."

He sighed. "She was excited for Rosalie but since it never happened she's going over board with me. Come on, " There was a silent as we walked to his room. I sat on the bed and watched as he went to grab the remote to turn the T.V. on.

"Edward... you could've just told me you were going to study in Europe for a couple years. That's great and a once in a life time shot. You wouldn't have hurt my feelings and tried to protect me." Edward cocked his head to the side.

"Is that what you think this is all about? Me not wanting to tell you about my future plans?"

"Isn't it?"

He shook his head, "No Bella, I meant what I said that I didn't want to take those years of college away from you. And those college plans are all my mom's idea. I haven't made a set decision. But if I made my decision to go there I was worried that if you were happen to get pregnant my parents would still make me go to Europe and I wouldn't be able to be here with you or the baby. My mom saw what a baby did to her daughter's career did. She doesn't want to see it happen to her son."

"Edward I understand, but if we are safe then there won't have to worry.-" A knock on the door cut me off.

"Just a minute," Edward yelled.

"It's Stanford on the phone for your interview..." Esme's voice said through the door. Edward put his head back groaning.

"I'll be back," He got us ran his hand over my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Good luck!" I encouraged him as he left the room. I sighed. I got up and looked around at his trophies and accomplishments. He accomplished more things that would have taken a life time.

"He was always the talented gifted one." Shocked to hear such an angelic voice behind me.

"Rosalie?" I asked confused as she appeared in the door way of Edward's room. "What are you doing here?" The nerves built up in my stomach as she moved closer.

"Edward, told me you about what happened this afternoon before you came here." She tilted her head resting on the frame of the door. I nodded. "He told me to talk to you, to try to change your mind." Of course he did he hasn't been telling me the truth about many things, I thought. "But to start I bet he didn't tell you the truth in the beginning."

"What truth?" I asked as she walked over to the bed sitting down.

"What did he tell you?" She looked at me with gentle eyes.

"He told me You and Royce had sex, he left you, you dropped out of school, went to community college, then met Emmet."

She smiled, "Yes that is partially true. Edward likes to sugar coat things." She took a deep breath then looked out the clear diamond sky. "You see Bella, My dream was to be a fashion designer. I love fashion, I love helping people find their style, and I love making my own styles. Five years ago I was set. I was set to go to Royal Academy of Fine Arts, in Los Angeles. I volunteered there over the summers to be a model." I listened carefully to her. She smiled at her past that would've been future. Then she bit her lip calming herself, her voice change to a lower pitch.

"It was the homecoming after party... Just like every high school party everyone got wasted. I tried not to drink to much because I didn't want to be that person. I was sitting with a bunch of my friends just talking about the dance. Someone offered me a drink, not thinking I drank it. Surprising how good it tasted after dancing all night I ended up drinking the whole glass. I still sat there with my friend trying to focus on what they were gossiping about. But the music in the house was making my head pound and making me be dizzy." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"I decided I needed to get Royce to bring me home because there was no way I was driving. I was seeing double. Royce was just a less hotter version of Leonardo DiCaprio. He had tinted blonde hair, piecing blue eyes and charming accent. He treated me just right, never had a problem, always came on time on dates, picked me up at my door step, and took me to the best of the best places. I was overwhelm with the idea of having this perfect boyfriend to flaunt to everyone. My friends were jealous. My life was just perfect. I looked around everywhere for him, every corner of the house. The music started getting louder and my head started pounding more. I finally just went up stair hoping I could find a bedroom to lay down in until Royce came to find me.

_"'Rose! Hey baby what's wrong?"'_ He asked shoving me against the bedroom wall. I could hear all his guy friend snickering in the back ground but I couldn't make out who they were.

_'"Royce you need to take me home I don't feel well,"'_ I told him trying to move his weight off me.

_'"Woah, woah, woah, We just got here. How about I help you feel better and we have some fun."_ I smelled the alcohol on his breath.

_'"Don't leave us out Royce!"' _His men cheered and laughed in the back ground

_'"Never mind I'll walk!"' _My speech started to slur a bit, and I used what strength I had to shove him away.

_'"Nice try, Rosie"'_ Then the next thing I knew I was on the bed stripped of my clothes. I screamed as loud as I could. Feeling completely vulnerable. All I remembered next was a bunch of guys crowding me and the music fading in my ears." She shivered remembering all that before looking at me.

I've never seen Rosalie is such an weak state of place. I felt bad for her. Not women should ever have to go through that. I wanted to just wrap my arms around her and tell her it's all over now.

"Don't get me wrong I love Zack and Emmett, but if I could redo those years I would've followed my dream of fashion. I'm lucky I found Emmett at the community college, it was faith apologizing for what horrible thing happened to me. I just don't want you to go through the same thing I did. I don't want you to give up your dreams because of an accident. Edward has so much going for him, like I did. But it was all gone when I found out I was pregnant with Zack. I know I wasn't fair to you in the beginning, I was honestly kind of jealous that you were almost as pretty as I was." She smiled at me. Speechless I actually got a compliment.

"Thanks?" said making it sound in a question voice. She laughed her sounding like bells ringing.

"I also was mad you wanted to just give up your dream of college for sex, when it can be much more pleasurable in the future. I wished someone save me from my virtue. I'm also sorry to dump all this on you tonight. I know I didn't do what Edward asked me to do but I just wanted you to know everything before making an decisions."

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry these are coming out late. Getting back to school is busy timing so I will try to do better! Please review!  
**

_Preview: So you made up your mind finally? _


End file.
